Canada's sucky Week
by Edreen
Summary: So, complete and user randomness. Canada has a really sucky week and gets pissed and scares the living day lights out of the G8. Rated at for language


hey guys, its EDreen or Rinni. I will update my other Hetalia stories, but I've just gotten into Ghost adventures and ideas are sprouting like crazy!

So yeah, this is one of my weirder things where I try to be funny but it just ends up plain stupid. But, I really wasn't trying to be funny at first.

Also, if you have read my Warriors one, it's discontinued because I freaking lost like, eight chapters of the whole thing.

But for most of you. you have no idea what it is, plus it's sucking and I'm rambling so just don't ever read that story.

And have a jolly day chaps!

* * *

Canada grit his teeth in frustration, his fist turning white at his side. He hasn't slept for a week and has a massive headache, so why can't the stupid hosers shut their yaps! It doesn't help that he could hear them from outside the conferance room. He slammed the door open and everyone looked his way, but instead of being uncomfortable with the attention like he usally is, he was so pissed at he ignored their stares at made a straight bee-line to his seat.

"Privet Mattvey!" Russia smiled and placed his hand on Canada's shoulder. Russia was smiling on the outside, but for America and Him, it was a test.

"Fuck off Russia." Canada growled at him. This made the trembling trio tremble even more. No one said that to Russia unless they had a death wish! Surpisingly, Russia quickly removed his hand from his shoulder. (They were still at home, but they could feel it, they could feel it man!)

"Dude, Canadia..." America started as he apeared behind Canada. Another test to see if he was drunk.

Canada snapped his head around, "my name is Canada you hoser." He snapped at him.

"Canada, what's wrong, mon ami?" France asked, cowering behind England.

"I haven't slept for a week, my boss is being shitty, my cat almost got fucking ran over, my coffee machine has been stupid, there was no real maple syrup at the store, Cuba has been hitting me every day, by the way America, stop being the asshole of the world, Quebec wants to have freedom, Ontario and her are fighting no stop now a days, Alberta is wanting to have the 2015 Calgary Stampede in Feburary, even though that is a fucking horrible idea, the Maritimes are drinking and gambling too much, some of America's states are fucking bothering me, America still needs to give me that stuff he fucking borrowed form 1973, General Winter is bothering my Territories, good thing they can handle a shitty rifle well, there's too much paperwork, and to top it all off, I have this huge fucking headache!" Canada ranted and banged his head on the table, cracking it. The Italies were cowering behind Germany, same with France and England and America and Russia , surpisingly, were trying to cower behind one another.

"Hah! You can't handle your younger brother America?" England asked him, though he had not bite to back up his words. Germany was obivious, same with Japan.

"Dudes, the last time he was like this he burned down my whitehouse! Although it kinda was pay-back for York, it was still scary!" America defended.

"Da, he is only like this around me when he loses Hockey game to me. Got put in hospital for eight months." Russia shuttered. Ok, Russia is trembling, something very bad is happening. Canada suddenly held out a hand, his face still nicely inplanted into the table. Russia scooted over there and gave him a huge, full bottle of the strongest Vodka. Canada unscrewed the top, lifted his head up and drank.

"Dudes, I suggest you run now." America said as Canada was half-way done his Vodka. Russia was no more than a cloud because he ran so fast. You could hear the zoop. Now, what I'm wondering is why he doesn't do that when Belarus is around.

"Was?" Germany asked.

"He's either going into Hockey mode of WW1 mode and he never loses in WW1 mode." That made Germany run faster than a bullet. He, though the manly man would never Amit it, was fucking terrified of Canada in WW1. He never lost a single battle. Then this made the Italies run after him. (Though Romano would soon kill than tell anyone). "Hockey mode is scarier."

"Hehe...I feel so happy now!" Canada suddenly leaned back in his chair and tipped it over, laughing the whole way. America went to the door.

"COMMIE! ITS THE HAPPY DRUNK!" Russia walked back in, only to be tackled by a great force known as the second largest land country.

"Hey babe, you wanna hook up one day?" Canada lazily slug one shoulde of Russia's, scaring the shit out of France. "Mah bro doesn't haveta know. We can soar in the eu skies and fly free, what'd ya say, babe?" And Canada proceded to kiss the Russian full on the lips.

"And he changed into French." Both 'parents' of the North Ameican brothers had fainted, France from Canada's really bad moves and England that he KISS RUSSIA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Plus that America wasn't making a big deal about it.

Japan was taking black-mail pictures the whole time to tell Hungary about Later, who would tell Lilly, who would tell Ukraine, who would me delighted and share it with Belarus, who would be pissed off more than a raging bull and would then be forever scared at seeing Russia and Canada fighting like a blood-bath in Hockey, who then would be talking about the next Olympics with America sitting quietly beside them all trying to look like he doesn't know them, who then they'll be hit on by girls and them running away from Rabid fangirls from the anime called Hetalia who want RusCan, UsCan, PruCan(they'd most likely got him in a basement) RusAme and a few totaly wack pairings, then they'll catch them, doing twenty questions, then they'll somehow manage to escape about two days later with Prussia, Romano and Spain as they were transported into the wilderness and then camp out for the next few days with two artic nations that could have anything under their long coats(at least we now know where Canada keeps his hockey stick) before finally getting to either Germany's or Italy' house and hide out for another week in their attics to finally going into a meeting.

I love run-on sentences don't you?

I also have no idea how to end this but in a few simple sentances:

Prussia was forever laughing at Germany for being a priss before wetting himself when he got Canada drunk in to WW2 mode. He wasn't laughing anymore. Canada also has no memory whatso ever and is wondering why many people seemed wary of him.

* * *

I had this in my head of Canada getting pissy and saying F-off Russia, but then it somehow escalated into this. I seriously have no idea how this happened.

Someone please tell me?


End file.
